A Shrimp, a Metal-head, and a Festival!
by juljen
Summary: Summary: Levy wants to go on a job with Gajeel, all by herself! Where does this job take place? The Moon Festival! Will a new potential couple be born under the dazzling moonlight? Are they brave enough to tell each other how they feel? They liiiiike each other! (A little hint for my readers...this job isn't an ordinary job because a certain white haired cupid may be behind this!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello little starfishes~ Today, I bring you guys some cute fluffy feels! It's really weird though how I came up with this because I thought of it after facing a terrifying moment. Some may say I'm a baby for freaking out over such a trivial thing, but to me it was SCARY AS F...uh...FUDGE! (idk) Anyways, if you would like to laugh at my stupid antics or join me as I cower in paranoiac fear, my frightening tale will be at the A/N at the bottom... Until then, Please Enjoy!

* * *

**Gajeel's POV**

_Ughhh, why do I always get caught up in this idiotic crap?_ Currently I've been pacing around this stupid crowd for what seems like hours, and they are beginning to accumulate by the second_._ "UGHHHHH! What is with this crap!?"

_3 HOURS BEFORE:_

**Levy's POV**

"Hmmm hmmm hmmm.~" I was happily humming to myself because today seemed like a perfect day to do something... _Hmm, what should I do? As much as I love reading, I don't wanna waste the day away by reading... Lu-chan is preparing for a job... with Natsu! Alone! Hehehe, I knew they were meant to be. Ahh, if only Lu-chan wasn't so dense! Speaking of that... Maybe I should go on a job with Gajeel! Wait! It's not because I like him or anything... He just needs some Vitamin D! Furthermore, I'm just being a good nakama! Yup!~_ I quickly head towards the guild to find Gajeel.

**Gajeel's POV**

I was sitting peacefully in the dark corner of the bar, silently munching on some scrap metal I found. There was a little bit of rust on some of them, but it adds to the flavor, so I didn't really give a crap about it. My back was turned to the annoyingly loud people whom I started to begin calling my "family". However, my keen dragon hearing alerted me for any incoming tables, chairs, or beer barrels -compliments from Cana-. Suddenly, my apt hearing caught a different kind of sound. At first, I dismissed it, thinking it was that stupid Salamander trying to woo Bunny Girl. Yeah, he told me he that he liked Bunny Girl when the guys had a drinking contest._ Gihi, he was so drunk. Ahh, good times._ But this sound wasn't the Salamander's loud footsteps. Instead I heard the soft, yet quick, taps of sandals scurrying closely toward my direction. I slightly turned my head to see what it could be, and to my surprise, it was the Shrimp coming towards me with a huge smile on her face... _This isn't gonna be good._

**Levy's POV**

I rushed to the guild and cordially greeted everybody. As soon as that was done, I scanned the room for Gajeel with my alert script eyes. I quickly spotted him sitting in his usual "Dark Corner". If I wasn't his nakama, I would have thought he was some weird loner dude, but Gajeel just likes his space, which I understand. Anyway, I swiftly went towards him while dodging some beer bottles and broken furniture pieces... Poor, Master, the guild bills will soon go off the charts. When I finally reached my destination, I gently wave a hello with a wide grin on my face, my excitement and giddiness obviously showing. "Hi, Gajeel, what are you doing on such a good day like this? You should spend some time outside with the living once in a while, don't you think?"

**Gajeel's POV**

"Tch, why do I have to spend a day outside with stupid, sweaty, rude brats when I can sit here and enjoy my food?" I saw a slight flash of hurt in Levy's eyes, and I immediately regretted my harsh choice of words. _Baka! Ugh, WHY can I never come up with softer words! I'm just not as literal or eloquent as she is._ "Look, uh... Shrimp... I mean, Levy... Uh, what I meant to say was that, uh... I don't wanna just go outside and hang around with bunch of people I don't really know..."

**Levy's POV**

His harsh words were normal to me by now, but his words really brought down my excitement. But after seeing how he tried to fix his slip-up for me really made my heart soar. I giggled slightly at his stutters. "Hehe, it's okay, Gajeel, I understand... But would you mind going with someone you do know? For instance, joining me on a job today?" I couldn't continue further and my courage completely vanished after letting the words come out of my mouth. I quickly looked down to hide my blush and to avoid his look of what I imagined to be shock and horror at such a sudden propose.

**Gajeel's POV**

Levy's sudden invitation to go on a job with her caught me off guard, but when I looked at her, she was shyly staring at the ground to avoid my gaze. I smile a little inside, seeing how cute this small fry was, and how hard she was trying. "Sure, Shrimp, I'll go." I mean, how could I say 'no'?

**Levy's POV**

I was joyous when I heard him say 'yes', when I was fearing so dreadfully for a negative answer. Out of pure joy and happiness, I lost my self control and reached up on my toes to hug the buff metalhead's mid-torso and showed him the biggest smile I had smiled.

**Gajeel's POV**

The word shock could barely describe how I felt when Levy's petite arms gently wrapped around my mid-torso, since she couldn't reach any higher. As I looked down at her, she had the face of a little child who had just received a big lollipop. My look of surprise shifted into a gentle smile, realizing how small and fragile she was, compared to my rugged and masculine body. (A/N: WHAT!? GAJEEL SMILED! IS THE WORLD ENDING!?)

**Levy's POV**

After realizing my impulsive actions, I quickly retreated my body a good 3 feet away, and looked intently at the floorboards trying to hide my tomato-colored blush.

**Gajeel's POV**

She apparently realized what she did and withdrew herself from me faster than humanly possible. I "Gihi'd" at her cute antics.

**Levy's POV**

Trying to recover myself, I stuttered out, "Um.. G-gajeel... I-I'll... M-meet you at the center of Magnolia Town at 6! D-don't be late!"

**Gajeel's POV**

"Gihi, looks like an Exceed's got your tongue, Shrimp."

**Levy's POV**

"B-baka! Don't say such s-stupid things! I'm leaving!" I stomp away, but quickly run back and shove the flyer that Mirajane gave me, and hurry out the guild doors.

**Gajeel's POV**

I look down at the job and gaze at the beautiful scenic picture of the moon's reflection on a lake. In bold, colorful letters underneath, it reads, _'Don't miss out on tonight's Moon Festival, where your greatest wish will come true under the moonlight...'_ "Tch, typical, cliché advertisement slogans." After skimming over the request, the job seemed more like a simple, festive event than an adventurous, crime fighting job-the ones I usually take-,but I didn't really care since I didn't need the jewels. I check the time and where the festival starts to confirm with the info Levy told me, and I toss the paper behind me into my forgotten pile of metal scraps.

* * *

A/N: So here's the embarrassing story... I was finishing up some homework, but when I looked at the time, it was 1 AM! I then remembered that Soul Eater is showing on Cartoon Network (more specifically Toonami) at this time, so I quietly went downstairs to watch it. But as I was watching it and having a good time, a spider reared its hideous head into my line of vision. I freaked out for a second and quickly turned off the tv and ran as fast as I possible could, thinking that the size of the spider wasn't actually 1 cm tall, but a 50 foot giant coming for me! When I reached my room, I tried to calm down by playing some songs on my phone, and suddenly a beautiful Gale moment appeared! Soo yeahhh, I'm very weird... Oh well! Please R&R and enjoy the story!~ Love, Julie.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi everyone. I really want to thank you all so much for all your reviews! *Hug* You don't even know how much of a confidence booster it is, and also, how much I learned through the great advice I received through some awesome peeps! So, to you guys, I give you my thanks! Thanks, kurisu313, FairyVampire-chan, Rose. , RedTed, Animegirl4891. And thank you to ladyecco for following the story! BTW I want to give a shout out to my partner in Fanfictioning, Jenny, whom I love as a sister! I love you all so much, please enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

2 HOURS LATER:

Gajeel was currently pushing through the already crowded streets of Magnolia Town to reach the designated location on the flyer that Levy gave to him two hours prior. He didn't really dress up for the 'job', despite how festive the flyer appeared. He tied his hair back and wore a black t-shirt with bold** 'ROCK'** lettering, and underneath was a graphic design of a microphone. He tied in his attire with some gray ripped up jeans with some chains hanging by the side, and wore metallic colored sneakers. True, he did seem a little more casual, but he didn't deem this 'job' to be very serious. Finally he was nearing towards the center of Magnolia Town.

_Ughhh, why do I always get caught up in this idiotic crap? Currently, I've been pacing around this stupid crowd for what seems like hours, and they are beginning to accumulate by the second._ "UGHHHHH! What is with this crap!?" Gajeel yells aloud. The crowd around Gajeel suddenly disperses, probably scared after his outburst. He looks up and sees the sign indicating that he has reached the center of Magnolia Town. "Finally, I reached the stupid place. God, I wanna punch something! But there's too many freaking people," Gajeel grunts as he sits down on a nearby bench and waits for Levy so he could possibly get on with this stupid job, then go home and eat some more metal scraps. AND, maybe spar with Pantherlily, to brush up on his skills.

During his daydreams for his plans after the job, Gajeel's sensitive ears pick up a high pitched yell calling his name. He looks up and his jaw practically touches the floor as he stares at what he couldn't imagine to be the little Shrimp he once knew. Levy was waving at Gajeel from a little distance away, but with his height, he had no problem spotting the short bluenette. But her greeting wasn't what caused him to go into shock, it was her attire. Suddenly, Gajeel's thoughts towards the Shrimp were slowly turning naughtier as he continued to gaze at her.

Unlike Gajeel's dark, punk-rock look, Levy's outfit was the complete opposite of him. She curled her hair which framed her face gently, making her look cute, yet elegant. Abandoning her usual orange headband, she substituted it for a bright, orange, hibiscus flower pin to hold back her azure bangs loosely. She didn't put much make-up on her face besides a light peach blush to highlight her cheekbones. She also slightly added some peach-flavored lip gloss, which Lucy gave to her long time ago.

She didn't wear any accessories. She wore a cute orange halter top with a beige cardigan. A baby pink bow in the middle of the halter top livened up her attire by making her look even more identical to a cute doll. She then wore some washed out baby blue shorts and orange sneakers. Overall, she was devastatingly adorable, and Gajeel couldn't look away.

Levy was hurrying, yet politely pushing through the enormous crowd to reach her partner. When she saw the expression he still held as she was nearing him, she couldn't help but blush a little, thinking that he may like what she was wearing. She spent a whole good two hours trying to come up with this outfit. It clashed greatly with what he wore, but as they say, opposites attract.

_What is with this crowd today? I know Magnolia Town is busy, but this is WAY too many people. Maybe it's because of the Moon Festival?_ Levy thinks as she finally frees herself from the thick mob. She catches her breath a little, and looks up to see Gajeel still looking at her with a look of stupor and shock. She silently gathers up her confidence and smirks at him, as he would always do to her, and says, "Like what you see?" He snaps out of it and responds with a "Tch". Levy was about to take it as a yes, until he says, "Sorry, shrimp, but that outfit can't impress me."

It stings her a little, since she had worked so hard in trying to dress up. _Not for him... Obviously,_ Levy responds, "Sure, says the guy who was shamelessly staring at me for a good five minutes..." He then replies with, "Tch, I was simply surprised, since you looked different. So I was trying to verify if it was actually you. Plus, you also look smaller, so I had to squint harder to see you." Levy was about to take the first part as a slight compliment, but the last part pissed her off. "Whatever. Hmph, let's just get on with the job." She grabs Gajeel by his ear and drags him with her into a less crowded area of Magnolia Town where the finishing preparations were being made for the events of tonight's Moon Festival.

"Ow, ow, ow, OWWW!" _Dang, for a shrimp, she had a tight and-_ "Ow!" Gajeel uttered. _-strong grip! Maybe she was mad by what I said... Ugh, my stupid ego got in the way and I said the exact opposite of what I meant. When she asked me with that smirk on her face if I liked what I saw, I suddenly had the need to just pull her into my arms and reply huskily, "Yes, of course," but my words came out harsh. She was smart though, and retorted back. That was my chance to compliment her! But I failed again, when I made the snarky remark about her height. Now, I'm being dragged by her to who knows where while my ear is being tortured._

_Hmph! Gajeel is a BAKA! Stupid him, stupid comments, stupid face, and stupidly handsome... W-wait, NO! Ughh, stupid Gajeel!_ Levy continued to rant about Gajeel's stupidity in her head as they reached the MC of the Moon Festival who was the one who sent the request. She finally lets Gajeel's now red ear go, and dusts her hands on her shorts and lightly taps the MC, Myra Jen on his shoulder.

He turns around and it seems like he immediately realizes what the two mages were here for. He tells them that the job was to simply participate as a guest for the final event of the Moon Festival. After the explanation, Gajeel responds only with a grunt, which Levy takes as a 'Fine, whatever' and agrees to accept Myra Jen's request. He gives her a thumbs up and begins to go help the staff.

Levy was about to leave with Gajeel in tow once again, to kill some time before the events to come, but she forgot to ask what event they were to participate in. She calls to Myra Jen and asks, but his only response is a raised finger to his smiling lips, indicating that it was a secret. The solid script mage feels a little suspicious with the fact that they aren't allowed to know what they were participating in exactly, but her worries fly out the door when she goes back and finds Gajeel in a fist fight with an ominous-looking group of gangster mages.

Levy rushes to the scene, but she can tell that negotiating wasn't an option, as she could practically see the electricity sparking and clashing within the eyes of Gajeel and the gang's leader. I back away a little when one member of the gang looks towards me and shows me a not-so-welcoming smile. Gajeel must have seen that and soon the stupid metal-head launches a punch towards them. Then, the fight breaks out, and at first, it seems like an easy win for Gajeel. But soon, more lackeys come along, and Levy has to ward off some of them using her script magic.

However, she fails to see one of them and he blasts her with an explosion. It isn't strong, since he is still a rookie, but it knocks her over a couple feet. Levy quickly gets back up and hears Gajeel scream at the mage who had attacked her, and he assaults him with a multi-combo of iron dragon fist attacks. Levy is about to summon her script magic to help him, but another mage who was a lot faster prevented her from finishing, by launching a few arrows at her which she mostly dodged, however one of them managed to skim her exposed calf. Levy winced slightly in pain, and Gajeel quickly came to her side and asked, "Shrimp, you okay?" She tells him, "Yeah, I'm fine. This is nothing! What about you?" He looks a little beat up, but his level surpasses these young mages. Yet, their numbers were beginning to tire the experienced duo out. "Yeah, I'm fine, these guys can barely fight as well as Lily can."

They are soon back to back and panting a little as they gazed at the angry faces of the group of mages surrounding them. Suddenly, Gajeel speaks, "Shorty, I'm gonna make an opening for 'ya. These guys aren't much of a threat to me, but I don't wanna risk you getting hurt." Levy was touched by what he said, but she remembered a similar scene being played back during the meeting with the Grimoire Heart members during the S-class test. She quickly refuses, "Thanks, but I'm not gonna leave you. My body may be small, but my courage is great, and these punks ain't nothing!" She yells out and launches her Script Magic, Tornado, which sucks up some unlucky mages and tosses them in different directions, some being launched into others. Gajeel then launched his Roar of the Iron Dragon.

Slowly, the number begins to dwindle, and only two are left. One of them was the leader, who was beaten up pretty badly, but still stands with an inflamed look in his eye. The other has a maniacal smile and his eyes aren't in focus but seem to dance around and jitter. Gajeel and Levy are beat. They are covered in bruises and cuts everywhere, while panting heavily. Levy looks at Gajeel and he nods in agreement, this would be it. They were gonna have to give it their all.

Gajeel attacks first and Levy soon follows, but due to the fact that they were worn down, the two mages quickly dodged their attacks. The leader attacks Gajeel from behind with a binding magic. It restricts Gajeel with invisible binds, which then shift into spikes that cut into his flesh. Due to shock, he forgets to alter his human flesh into iron, and he was not fast enough.

He yells out in pain and Levy quickly runs to his aid, but the other crazy mage won't let her. He grabs her arms and yanks Levy toward him. She hits his chest hard, yet he remains still. She hesitantly looks up, and to her horror, he is staring down at her with his creepy smile. But what made her heart stop is how his blood red irises are focused and zoned in on her.

Levy tries to push him away; however, his hold on her arm grows only tighter and tighter. She can't help but wince and slightly tremble under his grip and menacing gaze. He suddenly bends down very close to my face until they are only three centimeters apart. Then, he suddenly talks with his ragged, hoarse voice, saying, "DIE. FAIRY. TAIL!" Right then, the surrounding area detonated. The bloodcurdling screams of both Gajeel and Levy resonate while the crazed laughters of the other mages rise like the flames surrounding them.

* * *

A/N: Hi again! this chapter was a little creepy? scary? violent? well it maybe because I just watched some Soul Eater AMV's *I recommend you watch this anime it is awesome!* Besides that though ohhhh I'm so evil hehe I kinda left you guys with a cliffy hehe please stay tuned to find out what happens next and please review because they are like unicorn kisses! And thank you soo much once again for being patient and waiting for my lazy butt to start moving again and upload this chapter haha I love you so much thank you for all your reviews I LOVE YOUUU GUISE! Also please wait for an upcoming story with tons of NALU FEELS! (hint! *because I love your buns* it's based of a drama!) perhaps we should change this from fluff to extreme violence... DON'T WORRY, STAY TUNED!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guise, Julie here! I'm back and boy do I need to apologize! I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the EXTREMELY delayed wait. I honestly was planning on surprising you all with a quick update unlike our usual weekly updates (which are pretty consistent what do you think readers?). I was willing to skip studying for testings just for YOU GUISE CUZ I LOVE Y'ALL! buuut some poop came up and just a lot of stuff. I haven't been sleeping a lot or eating a lot (still fat though -_-) (Jenny: AW HECK NO). So I get some weird hallucinations which prevent me from sleeping for a while... So I had no time to really think happy thoughts, especially GaLe feels. However, during my difficult times, the encouragement from you readers and your reviews just uplifted my spirits. For you guise, cuz you're soo awesome, I'm staying up writing the last chapter of this story. Now don't be sad, cuz then I'll be sad butt. Stay tuned for more feelz and check out our other stories as well. We are working so hard for you guise cuz we love you!~Always remember that :) Kay now enough of this really long and unimportant A/N, on with the chapter!

* * *

Slowly the infernos and bloodcurdling screams begins to diminish. Thick, black smoke rises, and there left in the aftermath was Gajeel, feebly protecting the even weaker and smaller form under him. Despite the injury he received from his binds, he had managed to activate his dragon slayer defenses and covered himself in iron armor. While the temperature rises around him, his mind is firm and set on protecting his little shrimp, his precious treasure. "Damn... That creep got us pretty good." Gajeel coughs and some debris that is stuck in his disoriented and frazzled mane of hair falls out. Some of his hair is burned, so now he looks a little similar to Skrillex, but it doesn't matter to him. What matters now is the silent response from the tiny being underneath him.

Gajeel's gaze travels down and his blood-thirsty red pupils dilate in shock. Levy, who was graciously protected by Gajeel, wasn't as badly burned as she would have been without him; however, damage has still been done as her barren arms and legs which were once pale now turned an awfully painful and morbid color of red and black. Ironically, Gajeel's once favorite colors, but now they seem just like the colors of his nightmares. He sits up, and quickly with his own injured body, picks up Levy and places her in his buff arms. Not understanding how she was unconscious, and slowly panicking in his situation, he starts to show the one thing he has never shown to any one. Fear. Fear for the safety of the most important person to him, Levy. Fear for her raggedly slow breaths. Fear for the nasty burns on her once perfect skin. But most of all, fear of death taking its hold on another person whom he loves.

_Flashback:_

The tragic memory of Gajeel's concealed past is revealed by a clear, scenic pasture farther ahead a small village. However, the scene focuses on a small child who is running around the tall thickets of grass. An inevitable smile of joy is plastered on his face. He turns and sees his mother call for him. The small boy gladly runs back and jumps into the open arms of his mother, snuggling his face into his mother's bossom. The love-filled embrace of his mother causes the young child to form a look of comfort and peace. Would it shock you readers that this small happy child was the notorious Gajeel Redfox? Unbelievable, I'm sure as to how such happiness was replaced by hard bitterness...

The beautiful scene is ruined as fire and blood replaces it. Screams of not just terror, but of pure agony and fear ripples throughout the demolished village. However, the screams' ends are cut short as an unmistakable sound of bones cracking and swords cutting through flesh is heard. Gajeel is in a flurry of undescribable panic. All he could think of was finding his mother. As he tries to avoid the fires, he steps on a gross, severed hand and the tears well up in his eyes as he screams for his mother. Adrenaline pumping and fear consuming him, Gajeel does the one thing he knew how to do... Run. He doesn't know where, but his only goal is to get away from all this and find his mother, his comfort. However, fate had other plans for him. Gajeel carelessly runs headfirst into a man, not just any ordinary man, but his father, the most wanted mass murderer.

His father's blood red eyes glisten at his new find. He quickly grabs the scruff of Gajeel's T-shirt and pulls him up to meet his eye level. He grins the most malicious grin and says hoarsely, "Hello, son." Young Gajeel, not knowing about him even having a father, continues to kick and thrash in his hold, ignoring the scary man. Gajeel's father laughs out at the futile attempts of his son. Gajeel, even more scared by the laughter, squeaks out, "Let me go! I have to get to my mom!" As soon as these word are spoken, poor, ignorant Gajeel had set himself up for the most traumatic scar that would be inflicted upon him. Once the word, 'mom' had been registered in the mind of Gajeel's father, his eyes turned an indescribably look of pure wrath and malice.

He cackled, "THAT BITCH! HAHAHA, YOU WANNA LOOK FOR HER? HAHAHAHAHA!" He storms off into a burned woodshed with the terrified boy, chucking Gajeel into the depth of the darkness. Gajeel yells out as pain shoots up his small, frail body by the harsh landing. He is confused by everything and is frightened by the darkness. Gajeel's father lights a match and enlightens a most terrific scene for young Gajeel to witness. Gajeel's eyes increased in size as the scene before him would haunt him for the rest of his life. There, lying by the wall is what once was his mother now a torn up and bloodied rag doll. Bruises and blood covered her once flawless body. Her sundress was ripped in shreds and drenched in blood as her side was cut open, but worst of all her face, the face that once held such unconditional love was ruined and distorted into a most terrifying nightmare. Her face was ruined as multiple swellings covered her. Her jaw was broken creating a horrible look. Worst of all was how her once beautiful hazel eyes had been gauged out by her assailants. She lay there dead.

Gajeel crumpled to the floor and let out an agonized scream, for his mother was dead. The loud cackles of his killer father mocked the poor child. Making it even worse he picked up the scarred child and whispered, "You're next." Gajeel thrashed and thrashed but it was futile. Just as his father reached for his dagger to pierce through Gajeel. The young boy screamed out, "NOOOOOOO!" Suddenly a thunderous, bonechilling roar resonated as if answering the boy's call. This, as many of you may guess, was Metallicana. However, due to shock and trauma, the poor child passed out ending the now present Gajeel's horrible flashback.

Unbeknownst to Gajeel, tears begin to form in his eyes and slowly drips down his calloused face. Some land on Levy's bruised face. Suddenly, as if it was a secret cue, Levy's eyes began to slowly open. As her vision began to clear she witnessed a shocking sight. The mighty iron dragon slayer in tears? Ignoring the searing pain that rushes throughout her body, she feebly raises her arms to reach Gajeel's face. Suddenly Gajeel halts in his weeping as he feels a light, soft touch under his eyes. His watery vision focuses on his precious little Shrimp wiping his eyes. He was facing so many newfound shocking things today from fear to trauma to... Happiness? His train of thought is halted as Levy's broken voice calls out, "A-are..you...o-okay?"

He looks down at her after she wipes his eyes and he sees her beautiful hazel eyes still looking at him with worry and concern. Maybe he is just seeing things but he recognizes... Love? He just continues to look at her with silence and lets her continue to heal his open scars with her all too familiar, gentle touch. He suddenly feels her slightly wince and gently holds her hands. He decides now, while his wall of pride and ego is down, that he is going to do something he never did before, to apologize. "Hey, Shrimp, I'm about to do something I've never done before, so don't say anything and hear me out okay? I-I'm sorry, shorty. I mean, Levy. I'm sorry... I always say harsh things to you. I'm sorry that I make fun of your height. I'm sorry that I yell out at you, and... I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Once again, tears begin to fall, despite how terribly Gajeel tries to hold them back. Levy is beyond shocked by Gajeel's apology. Never in her life did she think that she would witness such a moment as this. The bookworm who never once ran out of words is at such a loss. Instead, her actions begin to speak unspoken words for her. Her hands reach out to wipe his tears away and lift up his face. She positions herself on his lap and stares back into his eyes with an understanding smile that seems to remind Gajeel of his mother's once love-filled smiles. He leans against her petite shoulders and she begins to pat his buff arms, since she couldn't reach his back.

Finally gaining a hold of some verbal abilities, she speaks such simple words, yet ones with huge meaning. "It's okay, I already forgave you and moved on from that. Now I just want to let you listen to these words, okay? Don't say anything. Gajeel, you're not alone anymore." With these words along with her new courage, she sweetly lifts Gajeel's face with her index finger and embraces his lips with hers. His lips are surprisingly soft, contrasting his rugged body. She feels him unresponsive to her sudden move, yet he clumsily returns the kiss in such a loving manner that made Levy's inner self squeal. She breaks the kiss and stares into his red eyes lovingly, saying, "You're not alone anymore because... I'm going to be by your side." Suddenly, Gajeel's sorrowful look changes to a teasing smirk as he says, "Heh, Shrimp, does that mean you're my mate?"

Gajeel's question throws Levy in a loophole as she horribly stutters and mumbles. Amused by her expected reaction, he hugs her and whispers unhesitatingly, "I love you." His declaration comes to Levy as a shock and her cheeks start to become dusted a deep pink. Then again, her lips are captured by his in a more intense, yet loving way ,as if he was silently thanking her and showing her his inner feelings of unconditional love for her. The scene was truly one of the scenes in a Korean drama, however in a far corner, upon closer inspection, there is a tiny, sparkling glint... It is a recording lacryma! After their kiss ends, they both stare at each other lovingly, but that moment was cut short when they hear tons of happy screams and woot-woots!

They turn to the source, the recording lacryma shows its clear, round face, shocking the couple, but what made it worse was that what they assumed to have been a ghetto alley from which the previous gangsters came through was an allusion! The curtain is opened, and there they look on with pure embarrassment and shock as they see all of their guild members and Magnolia town citizens. "Alright! Give it up for this lovely couple who won the most romantic scene of the night!" Gajeel and Levy simultaneously snap their necks upward and what they see immediately strikes terror into their hearts. The MC, Myra Jen, was then unravelled to be Mirajane! Suddenly they both realized what had just happened. ALL THE GANGSTERS AND THE WHOLE SET UP WAS THE WORK OF MIRAJANE!

The crowd seems to understand that realization had finally hit the couple and their laughter is resonated. Shouts can be heard from various people, "Haha, Gajeel! I still can't believe you couldn't beat us! That just means I'm stronger!" Natsu's childish voice rings out . "Levy-chan! I just knew it! Oh man, I should write about something like this in my novel, hehe," Lucy's polite voice chirps. The new couple's faces turn an even more humiliating shade of red. Suddenly they both feel a tender and peaceful feeling, because Wendy, smiling so innocently, just healed their wounds instantly. She gives a quiet "congratulations" and scurries away with Charles.

Gajeel, finally regaining his speech abilities, yells out indignantly, "What the hell!" The crowd's laughter increases ten-fold, even Mirajane is laughing. Not appreciating all this humility, Gajeel gives everyone a death glare and growls menacingly as Levy hides herself behind him, unable to take the pressure of facing the crowd. This, unfortunately for them, makes them even look more adorable. Mirajane finally ends their humiliation as she steps down and makes her way towards the couple. Gajeel picks up the sounds of her footsteps and turns to see Mirajane walking towards them with an all too-sweet smile. She finally reaches them and gently places a crown on both of their heads, although Gajeel protests a little, but Mirajane continues to smile. She then grabs hold of the couple's hands and raises them up as if they had won a wrestling match. She then yells out, "Congratulations to the new King and Queen of the most romantically performed couple!" She then turns to the now even more shocked couple and whispers, "Don't underestimate the limits I'll go to when it comes to making dense couples like you to finally confess and maybe humiliate them, hee." She leaves the shocked couple with their jaws hanging as everyone clapped and whistled loudly. What a wonderful festival!

* * *

A/N: Heh, wasn't that a cute plot twist everyone? No? Yes? I DON'T KNOW! Well yes, this is the end of this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know in the reviews! Have a wonderful Memorial Day weekend everyone (if you live in the US), we LOVE YOUUU.

BTW, if the whole ending was a little confusing then I shall explain:

The whole battle from the previous chapters were actually Fairy Tail members in disguise, and some actors that were... hired... by MiraJane so that after the battle, a cute, comforting scene between Gajeel & Levy could occur. The event that MiraJane had participated Gajeel and Levy in was a contest for the best romantic scene? like the best video representation of love and cute stuff. But of course, Gajeel and Levy won cuz who can beat them when it comes to such feel- inducing scenes!? This was also their mission in the "job" but Mirajane cut that information out of the flyer and handed Levy an altered version so that Levy would take the bait. Of course, Mirajane's plans lead up to perfection. She can be verryyy scary. That's all folks! have a great week, see you next time or in our other stories! K bai! -Julie (Jenny: SQUEE I love GaLe feels. R & R!)


End file.
